


An unusual story part two

by iscarascaresyou



Series: Unusual Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarascaresyou/pseuds/iscarascaresyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Following canon timeline mostly. I only own the craziness of my own mind. Temporary hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a special request of a friend well a future scene in it was requested. As usual if you recognize something it probably is not mine. The main part of the story starts just before fifth year. The prologue is on the train home after fourth year. The title describes the story well. I only own my own craziness. Not all of the characters are mine though some are most belong to the wonderful J K Rowling with the possible exception of one future character. Please Tabitha Potter may I borrow I promise not to break her. Oh I’m going to use Miss Wallace also since she was born from my mind okay great.

Prologue

"Well my education at Hogwarts is finished. Though finding a job will be hard." Christine Granger said.

"With the grades you got getting a job should be extremely easy." Ron responded.

"It is not because of my grades that will make getting a job difficult."

"That’s right it is because of her age that getting a job will not be easy." Hermione said.

"Christine's age should not matter because she is the only person I know of finishing their Hogwarts education in four years." Harry replied.

"I still have the trace on me so even though I finished my education so therefore I cannot do magic until I turn 17 unless I am at Hogwarts."

"That will make finding a job difficult. Too bad Fred and George do not have the joke shop that they want to open that mum doesn’t believe is appropriate open yet."

"I think I might talk to some of the business owners I know and see if they need some help that does not require magic. Such as serving or taking orders at a variety of locations. If that does not work I will talk to Dumbledore and see if he needs help or I’ll just get a job in the muggle world."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing but the craziness of my own mind and by the end of this story I may have you standing on your head in confusion. If it seems very familiar it is not mine. This story follows the same timeline as the original so some things will be similar. Constructive criticism is appreciated as one of my readers at adultfanfiction knows. Flames will be used on bad days to make me laugh which I could always use.

Chapter One

The summer was the most sweltering one that Christine had experienced which with her summer job meant she was busy. She had gotten a job helping out Florean Fortescue as a waitress at the ice cream parlor. When she would get a break she would pull out some parchment, ink, and a quill and write letters to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She had been told by Dumbledore that any letters that she wrote had to be written carefully so that if the letter was intercepted it would not give information that could get her into trouble. It was getting close to the end of the summer when Christine got a letter from Dumbledore asking her to come and help him out at Hogwarts. She sent a note back saying that she would come back to help out. Wondering how she was going to be able to fulfill the task he gave her.

That afternoon she was going over to visit Mrs. Figg so she decided that she could write Harry a letter with a little more information in it. She was going to give the letter to Mrs. Figg to give to Harry. Hopefully this wouldn’t startle him to the point that he would not read the letter.

She went back to her work and in what felt like moments she had served all of the customers that were there when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Mr. Fortescue was trying to get her attention.

"I am sorry Mr. Fortescue what can I do for you?"

"Well my dear you have done enough for today. Your shift is over and I do believe you said that you were going to visit a friend at six. You should be going soon since you cannot apparate yet."

"Thank you Mr. Fortescue you are correct. I will see you when I come in tomorrow morning."

Christine went through the barrier and into the Leaky Cauldron. She walked through to the Muggle Street and walked until she got to the underground. She bought a ticket to Little Whinging, Surrey and checked to make sure that she still had the letter for Harry.

During the trip she pulled out the letter that she had gotten from Dumbledore and read it again. He wanted her to come back to the school to help keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione as a first year student by the name of Samantha Malfoy but to go ahead and get through years one, two, three, and four quickly but take her time in fifth year. She would have to befriend them again while they thought that she had been a nomad and that was the reason she hadn’t gotten her letter before this year.

The underground arrived in Little Whinging so she got off and started to walk toward Mrs. Figg's house. When she got there they had tea and chit chatted about the Daily Prophet and how Harry was doing. At seven Mrs. Figg decided to fix dinner. She made fish and chips. While Mrs. Figg was preparing the fish Christine was pealing and cutting potatoes. They enjoyed their dinner and conversation that always came around to Harry and his protection that he did not know about.

"So, Mrs. Figg who is on Harry duty tonight?"

"Mundungus Fletcher is supposed to be on duty but he took off in the middle of his shift."

"He went after some stolen goods again, didn’t he?"

"Correct, this time he went after stolen cauldrons."

They cleaned up the dishes when they were done. It was about the time that Mrs. Figg normally fed her cats so they went to get the food from the cupboard but there was none.

"Oh, I meant to go get some cat food this morning so this wouldn’t happen then in the excitement of the day I forgot."

"So it is Mundungus's fault that we have to go out and get the cat food now."

It was seven fifty when Mrs. Figg and Christine walked down the road to the store to get cat food. The trip took ten minutes to get to the store, five minutes to get the cat food, five minutes to checkout, and another ten minutes to walk back for a grand total of a thirty minute trip. When they got back to the house they fed the cats and then had some after dinner tea and talked about the plan Dumbledore had in place to keep Harry safe. At nine ten Christine decided that it was about time for her to head home. Mrs. Figg decided to walk her to the train station. As they were walking past an alley they heard a commotion and Christine's hand immediately went for her wand. That was when she felt the presence of the Dementors. She had her wand in hand ready to cast the Patronus Charm when she heard a familiar voice cast Lumos. It was Harry so Christine quickly changed her appearance so that she looked like she was related to Mrs. Figg. By the time this was done Harry was casting his Patronus at the Dementor in front of himself and then he encouraged it to go after the one in front of his cousin. Once the Dementors were gone Harry noticed Mrs. Figg and started to put away his wand.

"Don't put away your wand Harry they might come back." Mrs. Figg said.

"Wait, you know about magic?" Harry asked. He then saw the girl and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Mrs. Figg's niece and of course we know about magic." Christine replied.

"Okay you know about magic but how?

"Oh what Dumbledore will say when he finds out what happened. Mundungus Fletcher get your arse back here. When I get a hold of him leaving in the middle of his shift and then this happening."

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Mundungus Fletcher!" she yells.

"Yes, she knows Dumbledore. She is a squib and attended Hogwarts." She says to Harry and then she turned to Dudley and said "Get up you great bulling baboon."

This is when Mundungus finally showed up.

"Hey, Figgy what’s going on?"

"What is going on? What is going on? Well, Mundungus while you took off Harry was attacked by Dementors. Dementors. You know I can't do magic. What will Dumbledore say when he finds out? How was I to tell Dumbledore?" Mrs. Figg says while hitting him with her bag.

"All right I will go tell him just stop hitting me with that bag of yours. What do you have in there bricks?"

"No, that would be in her other bag. Since you are going to see Dumbledore you can give him this." She pulls out a piece of parchment that she had written a note on earlier to Dumbledore.

Mundungus took it and went to see Dumbledore. Mrs. Figg and Christine walked Harry and Dudley back to number four. Once they were safely inside Mrs. Figg and Christine walked their separate ways. Christine changed back into herself and decided that it was time that she went to Grimauld Place. The advantage was that Mundungus would be going there soon and she would be waiting to have her turn at yelling and hitting him. As soon as she showed up there Molly started fussing over her.

"Mrs. Weasley I am fine. Is Mundungus here yet?"

"No, He isn't here he is on duty with Harry tonight."

"Not any longer."

"What of course he is no one has gone to replace him yet."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyhow because Mundungus left during his shift to go after…" Christine was interrupted by the door opening. The first thing they saw come through the door was a stack of cauldrons. "Oh, no you don't after what you did today no."

Christine walked around the cauldrons to Mundungus talking off her shoe as she went. She started hitting him with it and saying "How dare you." Over and over she said it.

"What is going on?" Molly asked.

"This is what he left Harry for. These stupid cauldrons. While he was off getting stolen cauldrons Harry was attacked by Dementors."

"Yeah well will you stop hitting me Figgy already did that before sending me to tell Dumbledore."

"I know she did and I would have to if I wasn't too busy trying not to blow my cover because you know that the only reason Dumbledore lets me visit Mrs. Figg is that Harry doesn't know that I’m there."


End file.
